Running
by Stephanie18
Summary: "I take one last look at her pathetic face, then turn completely around and run as fast as I can in the opposite direction. I'm done with it all. It's over for me."


Running  
  
Summary: excerpt: I take one last look at her pathetic face, then turn completely around and run as fast as I can in the opposite direction. I'm done with it all. It's over for me.  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything. Tra la la la la la la.  
  
A/N: I figured I would post this cause I don't want any of you forgetting about me. I'll be back in due time, kiddies, though... with something so incredibly excellent that you'll just die. After you read it of course, because I don't want you dying before you read and review. :) This is one of my weird pieces that usually no one gets. Hurrah! Go and read. :)  
Everyone has that moment. That one, undefinable moment when it hits you and you suddenly understand. It's that feeling most people get when they're starting to get on in years and are stuck in a dead end job. It's that feeling that just makes Mr. Old Reliable stand up and walk away, never returning to work again. Everything is left behind, but he doesn't care. He never did.  
  
It's the feeling that screams, "You're not living here! Come on, do something different for once. Is this what you dreamed of when you were working your ass off in college? Just get out... leave the crap behind..." It's that final feeling that pushes you up and makes you walk out that door, caring about nothing anymore.  
  
It's the feeling that I have right now. I've been doing this for so long... I'm so tired. There's no real rest for me. Not now, not ever. I'll always be doing the same thing over and over. Demon after demon, innocent after innocent. I lost the feeling a while ago. I used to be so happy when I was able to help someone... but now, with my bruises aching all of the time and with the scars forming, I don't care anymore.  
  
I see her scream for help. I'm right here. I could help her and be the hero again. All it would take is one more step forward and it would be all okay. I could make everything fine again. But this time I won't. That feeling. It's in me now. One step back. Two steps back. It feels like tons are dropping one by one of my shoulders.  
  
I take one last look at her pathetic face, then turn completely around and run as fast as I can in the opposite direction. I'm done with it all. It's over for me. Others will come. I'll be forgotten soon enough. Can't I run any faster? It feels like I'm stuck in slow motion. I just want to go a little faster...  
  
With a sudden rush of energy, fueled by the fact that I'm free now, I make a mad dash forward and turn the corner. I continue running down the street, my legs beginning to ache, but I ignore it. I'm free. I'm free at last. No more will I be battered by what I can never truly defeat. All the happy faces I pass just make me run harder.  
  
I'm not going home, I know that as I run in the opposite direction of the manor. I'm not sure where I'm going, but it's not back there. Not back to that life. I'm sick of the same old thing. Maybe I'll go to Hawaii... I've been there, but I've never had the opportunity to sit back and relax. No, they'll look for me there. And all I want is something new. Something fresh.  
  
I barrel down the street, wondering when the bizarre German music of Run Lola Run is going to begin playing in my head. Even if the music doesn't begin, it'll all be okay. I'll be free and that's all that matters. No more dead end life for this Halliwell. I'll have the chance to live now. I don't want any hindrances...  
  
I pull the wedding band from my finger and without a second thought I throw it harshly across the street. I'm done now. I'm done with it all. I can finally be who I want to be. I'll be okay... everyone else be damned.  
  
I turn the corner and run a bit more, then I smash into a woman carrying bags of groceries. The brown paper bags rip and everything spills out onto the sidewalk. The slow motion kicks in again and I can see it all perfectly. The woman falls flat and rolls onto her side, obviously in pain. I'm falling, I feel it. I slide across the paved sidewalk and feel my skin raking across the ground as I slide by. Finally, I come to a stop.  
  
I lift myself up onto my hands and look up. A billboard screams at me in bright red letters, 'Stuck in a rut?'  
  
I smirk. Not anymore.  
  
...  
  
Fin  
  
A/N 2: I had Piper in my mind when I wrote this, but I suppose you could really use any sister, though Piper does work best... *nudges you toward Piper* 


End file.
